School Bus Rhonda
School Bus Rhonda is a character who first appeared in the Grojband episode "Indie Road Rager" She is a school bus driver who was one of the competitors in the Indie 400. She is a psychopathic bus driver who carelessly drives a school bus and attacks other people on the road that she doesn't like. She recklessly drives her bus all the time which tortures the kids riding the bus. Biography School Bus Rhonda first appeared in the episode Indie Road Rager where she was competing in the Indie 400. In this race, Trina tore the stop sign off of her bus before the race began and she blamed it on Grojband. This made Rhonda so angry, that she decided to destroy the band for what they did. In the race, she revealed that her bus was equipped with a bunch of weapons such as missiles and electric blades. She tried firing missiles at the band but kept missing and destroying other people in the race. She also activated an electric spinning blade that came out of the side of her bus. She drove sideways toward the Grojcar and attempted to slice it in half, but then the band stopped the car which got them out of the way and instead, she chainsawed the truck of Ice Cream Tom in half. Ice Cream Tom threw sprinkles at her face before he died which blinded her and made her wildly spin out of control destroying everything. At the end of the race, School Bus Rhonda fell of the track and her bus exploded. It was also revealed that there were six little kids riding in her bus the whole time. Despite her death in the episode Indie Road Rager, School Bus Rhonda appeared again in the episode Line of Credit in a picture of Ms. Obedience kicking her on the side of the road while she was doing her job as a crossing guard. She made a cameo again in the episode Ahead of our own Tone where she was one of the many people seen waiting in line to buy the new Blab Tap In-Brain Implant. Appearance Rhonda is a fat woman who has short brown hair and glasses. She wears a red pladd shirt and yellow pants. Quotes *"Without my sign, kids could be crushed! I'm gunna crush them kids!" *"Bleed? I've got kids on board!" Trivia *Although she died in the episode Indie Road Rager, she can still be seen making brief cameos in future episodes of the show such as Line of Credit and Ahead of our own Tone. **It is possible that this is her ghost. *She is very similar to Mr Kreeg, from Trick r' Treat. Both are bus drivers, both are responsible for killing children, and both are villains. Her name is also the same as one of the characters in Trick r' Treat. Category:Grojband Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Murderer Category:Inconclusive Category:Destroyers